The present invention relates to substituted tricyclic thrombin receptor antagonists, pharmaceutical compositions containing them and their use in the treatment of diseases associated with thrombosis, atherosclerosis, restenosis, hypertension, angina pectoris, arrhythmia, heart failure, cerebral ischemia, stroke, inflammatory disorders, neurodegenerative diseases and cancer. The invention also relates to the combination of novel compounds of the invention and other cardiovascular agents.
Thrombin is known to have a variety of activities in different cell types and thrombin receptors are known to be present in such cell types as human platelets, vascular smooth muscle cells, endothelial cells and fibroblasts. It is therefore possible that thrombin receptor antagonists, also known as protease activated receptor (PAR) antagonists will be useful in the treatment of thrombotic, inflammatory, atherosclerotic and fibroproliferative disorders, as well as other disorders in which thrombin and its receptor play a pathological role.
Thrombin receptor antagonists peptides have been identified based on structure-activity studies involving substitutions of amino acids on thrombin receptors. In Bernatowicz et al, J. Med. Chem., vol. 39, pp. 4879–4887 (1996), tetra- and pentapeptides are disclosed as being potent thrombin receptor antagonists, for example N-trans-cinnamoyl-p-fluoroPhe-p-guanidinoPhe-Leu-Arg-NH2 and N-trans-cinnamoyl-p-fluoroPhe-p-guanidinoPhe-Leu-Arg-Arg-NH2. Peptide thrombin receptor antagonists are also disclosed in WO 94/03479, published Feb. 17, 1994.
Substituted tricyclic thrombin receptor antagonists are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,063,847, 6,326,380 and U.S. Ser. No. 09/880,222 (WO 01/96330) and 10/271,715.